Bella's version of Breaking Dawn
by EdwardsGirl01
Summary: With Edward and Bella's wedding just around the corner, and tension growing...the last thing Bella even stops to think about now is that Jacob is now becoming more of the enimy than the friend she last knew! Will Edward make the choice to change his love!
1. Prefence

I sighed as I got into his Volvo, and he took off down the road. I let my head rest against the cold window, and I listened to the rain beat against it, and my breath make it fog up. As of right now I regret the idea of telling Charlie.

(Epov)  
I looked over my right should and over to her. I then turned my attention back to the road, and let my hand take hold of hers, and lace our fingers together.  
"Bella?" I asked.  
"hm…." She replied through her nose.  
"Everything is going to be just fine Love…." I said.  
"I hope you right Edward….Knowing my father, He'll hurt for his rifle." She said rolling her eyes.  
"Trust me Bella….the worst he can do is call the Volturi and have them kill me." I said and smiled to her. She didn't smile , instead she said "Here comes hell."

**(A/N: I know I know its short! But trust me as the story goes on the longer the Chapters will get! I just have yet to think of idea's...I think I'll ask my friends to help out...I just hope that works! Anywho I hope you like it...Cuz I do in a way...Lates ppl...DONT FORGET TO R&R OK!)**


	2. Telling Charlie

(Epov)  
I helped Bella out of the Volvo, and walked to the front door. I gave her a quick kiss on the lips before heading into doom. Charlie was on the couch asleep, when we came in.

(Bpov)  
I walked slowly to the couch and woke Charlie, it took nearly 20 minutes to wake him! When he was awake he immediately glared at Edward.  
"Dad we need to talk…" I said in a serious voice. "It's kinda important." I added.  
"Bella…y-your n-not pregnant…." He guessed right away. I sighed and Edward quietly laughed to himself. I shot him a glare, and he shut up.  
"No dad…." I sighed and sat in the chair across from Charlie. "Dad….EdwardproposedtomeandIsaidyes…  
I said rather quickly. (Surprisingly)  
"What was that Bell's I didn't catch that." Charlie asked.  
"Edward proposed to me and I said yes..."  
Charlie Snapped.  
"Him? You're marrying him?!" Charlie yelled.  
"Yes dad…I'm marrying Edward."  
"HE LEFT YOU BROKEN HEARTED BELLA!"  
"He had his reasons for leaving."  
"NO I WONT ALLOW THIS BASTARD TO LIVE IN MY HOUSE!" He was ignoring me. So I got mad, and snapped….which surprised both me and Edward.  
"WHO EVER SAID WE WERE GOING TO LIVE HERE CHARLIE?!"  
"WHATS THAT MEAN?"  
"IM MOVING OUT…IF EDWARD CANT LIVE HERE WITH ME…THEN I'LL GO LIVE WITH HIM!"  
Charlie looked shocked. I stood up, took Edward's icy hand, and walked to the door.  
"I'll be back for my things tomorrow…." I said. Charlie hadn't moved from the chair. So with that we left, and I said my last good-byes to my house…The rest of the ride to my new home…I remained pissed off…and I'm glad to this day that Edward couldn't feel pain, because it would have broke from my hard grip.

**(A/N: See I told you the chapters will get longer as I keep going! And this chapter ROX! I LOVE IT! Anywho R&R and the more reviews the more chapters! Lates everyone!)**


	3. The truth

I slammed the door, as I got out of his car and stomped to the front door. Esme was there to greet me, as I ran to Edward's room. I fell face down on his bed and waited for his cold hand to met my shoulder. When it did I shivered.  
"What is it love?" He asked me and kissed where his hand was.  
"Nothing…. I'm just tired and hungry." I replied and buried my head into the pillow.  
"What do you want to eat?" He asked and whispered in my ear.  
"A subway sandwich, pickles, and peanut butter." I said in a mumble.  
"I'll be back in a few then." Then he was gone. And I was alone! Again. For only a few minutes before Alice skipped into the room, and talked FOREVER!

(Epov)  
I drove down the road in silence, only to over hear Jacob Black and Sam Uley's conversation.  
_Jake How could you? _Sam yelled.  
_What? Rape Bell's? I find it better than having that damn bloodsucker to do anything to her…_ I gasped and pulled over.  
_Not the point! You RAPED her! WHY!_ Sam yelled at Jake again.  
_Because I can…  
_I blocked everything out after that and thought about what I just hear. Jacob Black….the damned mutt raped Bella? What the hell?! I turned around and headed home, forgetting all about the food.

(Bpov)  
"HE WHAT?!" Alice screamed at me.  
"Jacob Black raped me Ali." I said again feeling even more like shit than the first time I told.  
"AND YOU HAVENT TOLD EDWARD?!" She was still yelling.  
"I'm afraid to see how he's going to react!" My voice broke at the end; thinking about him leaving me over this broke my heart.  
"Bella! He's going to hurt Jacob down and kill him." Alice said. That's when the door flew open and there he was, angry as can be…  
"HOW THE HELL COULD YOU LET THAT MUTT RAPE YOU?!"

**(A/N: gasps I KNOW ITS SO AWESOME! I LOVE IT!! OK I THANK THE TWO REVEIWS I GOT!! AND FOR TEAM EDWARD! Now onto the boring part...I need to know what you guys think...meaning I want to know if Edward should leave or not! Please be honest kay...Im team Edward and I dont mind having Edward Leave...Cuz sooner or later he has to come back in a later chapter! So please do that and I also want to thank my fiancee Charlie, and my best friend Xander who are like Edward and Jake for me...Thanks Charlie your my lover and I'll love you forever...and Xander, your my best friend and just like my Jake...BUT NOT IN MY STORY!!)**


End file.
